pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
NEOPOLITAN VirgoLibra Quarter Live
Performance Info |-| Coords= (Coord image will be added in the future) |-| Stage= |-| Performance Song= |-| Making Drama= Performance Information Unit: NEOPOLITAN Coord/s: Starry Day Yukata Coord (From Cosmic Star) Song: Amaterasu (iM@S) Description As the cherry blossoms of the stage falls into the NEOPOLITAN idols, Ami Egami brings all her courage with her from the stage with a newly designed japanese yukata outfit, a song that she will lead, and the cheers of her fellow members along with her as she sings for the Grand Prix. Before the Live Ami: M-Me?! The Center? B-But I can't---- Minami: Come on Ami-chan! It's your turn after all! I'm sure you'll do great Caroline: Well as much as I'd like to volunteer to take your place, I do fine it appropriate. Minami: Yeah! Ami-chan will look so cute on stage! This theme practically screams "Ami-chan" Ami: B-But, I might mess up or something! I don't want us to lose because of me Minami: If you mess up,we'll cover for ya, 'kay? Ami: But I'm---- Caroline: Ami, I trust you. Right now I think you might be the perfect one for this live. I dont want us to look like we are forcing you, so are still fee to choose. But I do think that seeing you lead us today might make us all learn something, and is something our fans might want to see. Ami: Well, If you say so. If you guys trust me enough then I can't see why not! I'd love to give it a try^^ Minami: YAY! Now let's go and perform before the Grand Prix ends! Ami: I'll do my best~ Coord Change Meganee: Scan the appropriate number of MyTickets for your coord. You can also scan Friend Tickets. Coord Change Start! Meganee: The Starry Sky Yukata Coord's dark blue tone looks surprisingly well on Minami-chan! Minami: Starry Sky Yukata Coord! Meganee: The simple night sky pattern looks nice alongside the pastel colors of the coord Ami: Starry Sky Yukata Coord Meganee: I wonder what kind of live Caroline-chan will give us with such a cute coord? Caroline: Starry Sky Yukata Coord Live Performance Romaji= Kyou wa omatsuri minna Happy kitemasu Nagareru ase ga HAATOBIITO sekasu Machi kirenakute sugu ni kizukanai furi Uta ga kikoete kimi ni aeru no desu Takanaru mune ga ima o kagayakasu yo Sono koe ga fureru hodo ni Mabushiku moeteru kokoro kakusenai Massugu na hikari de kimi o terasu yo Daisuki da yo nandomo kikasete Dakishimetai hanasanai de Te o nobashite tsuredashite hoshii Kimi ga ireba dokodemo ii "CYALUME CHANGE!" NEOPOLITAN is seen on top of a roof, and one by one the mebers started to jump down.The view them zooms into AMi's face. "It's time to bloom" She says, as she turns to a cherry blossom tree who's shedding leaves surrounds the girls and the view. "Love's Wind blows" Minami and Caroline says, as they toss their japanese umbrella's upwards, fading into butterflies and brings the three on top of the cherry tree. They pose and gets butterfly wings and flies around the night sky, posing infront of the moon and says "Dance of the Butterfly" "CYALUME SUPERIOR!" Minami glows pink, Ami is green and Caroline is red Aishiteru to mitsumete ienai Tsunaida te o nigirikaesu Kimi to atte FURUKARAA de Aisuru koto hajimete shiru For You |-| English= Today's a festival; everyone comes happily Sweat flows and urges on our heartbeats I can't wait, but I pretend not to notice you right away that hearing this song means I'll see you soon The more I feel your voice, The more my throbbing chest sparkles this very moment Burning brilliantly, I can't hide my heart I'll shine that light straight onto you Let me hear "I love you" again and again Hug me tight and don't let go Reach out your hand, and take me along To anywhere you want, as long as I have you "CYALUME CHANGE!" NEOPOLITAN is seen on top of a roof, and one by one the mebers started to jump down.The view them zooms into AMi's face. "It's time to bloom" She says, as she turns to a cherry blossom tree who's shedding leaves surrounds the girls and the view. "Love's Wind blows" Minami and Caroline says, as they toss their japanese umbrella's upwards, fading into butterflies and brings the three on top of the cherry tree. They pose and gets butterfly wings and flies around the night sky, posing infront of the moon and says "Dance of the Butterfly" "CYALUME SUPERIOR!" Minami glows pink, Ami is green and Caroline is red I can't say "I'm in love" while staring at you So I grasp back at our holding hands Once I met you, I knew for the first time how to fall in love with full color, for you Category:Masterhands-paper Category:Quarter Grand Prix Category:VirBra Quarter Category:NEOPOLITAN Show Category:Minami Show Category:Ami Show Category:Caroline Show Category:Cyalume Superior